Problem: Solve the equation. $ 19 = 14 + k$ $k=$
Subtract $14$ from both sides: 19 − 14 19 − 14 = = k 14 + k − 14 \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{19 {- 14}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ 19 &=& 14 + k \\ \\ {-14} && {-14} \\ \end{eqnarray} 19 − 14 = k \begin{eqnarray} \\ 19 {- 14} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ k = 5$